Conan Kent
In-Depth Information Character owned by sküei#0514 Overview Conan is a rather energetic and eccentric person. Some would describe him as childish, but the proper term would most closely be air-headed in nature; often times lost in his thoughts or speaking them aloud. He can be extremely oblivious and very straight forward, often times butting into conversations or situations with odd comments or a bright and cheesy grin. He is also never one to be particularly sad, brushing off harsh comments with a smile and a shrug. Biographical Information Conan, born on the 21st of May in 2002, originally came from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He lived there quite happily with his father, aunt and his cousin, Austin. He was close to his relatives, often times going on outings or just hanging out together. It wasn't until the day his father and cousin took him on a trip to New York, where they were attacked by a harpy, that he found out about his true heritage... and that his cousin was half a damn goat? Physical Information Conan, standing at a height of five-foot-eight and weighing in at a mere 147 pounds, supports a rather athletic form. Despite being such an obvious soy-boy, he gets a lot of his exercise through skating, often for hours at a time. Perhaps this would also explain where he gets his sun-kissed tan. Conan's eyes of a shade of chocolate brown, matching quite well with his head of dark and wavy hair. Often times he leaves his hair a mess or simply covers it with a beanie, but on the occasional day he will style it. When styled, it is clear that the length is relative to the tips of his ears while being short at the sides. The last of his notable features are the many cuts and bruises he obtains while skating around camp. He often times likes to try new tricks or is just generally a dumb-ass and ends up falling on either his ass or his face. Powers and Magical Items Enhanced Soul Sensory This power is more potent than its base counterpart, allowing Conan to permanently sense the soul of a person without physical touch, and from a longer distance. What he senses is nothing more than the overall feeling or emotions of the soul, often manifesting in metaphorical images to help him better understand any feelings more complex. If the soul is filled with too much pain, however, it will manifest physically and he will be essentially "kicked out". Lastly, this power also allows him to tell if the soul is malevolent or benevolent. Soul Surge This power would grant Conan the ability to amplify one’s emotions to the point of breaking, or overstimulating their brain to the point of black-out, via soul sensory. He would begin by attempting to read the potential victim, sifting through their soul for a strong emotion that he might exploit. Then, he would begin to focus on this emotion, amplifying its effect on the person. Should the emotion he finds be one he has himself, he might also use his own feelings and add them into the mess. His end goal would be to use this emotion to overstimulate the victim's mind to the point where it can no longer take it and it ‘shuts down,’ rendering them unconscious. Inanimate Captivation With this power Conan can imbue a humanoid-looking object (such as a statue or a toy soldier) with his soul energy and bring them to life, allowing them to 'fight' for him. However, he can only have one object animated at any given time and it has certain size limitations. If the object he has animated is destroyed, he will feel pain equivalent to that of breaking a bone. Life Before Camp It was the twenty first of May, 2002, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania when Tanner Kent and a woman, supposedly by the name of Nikeisha Lynn, gave birth to this bright baby boy. They knew right off the bat that he would be a special kid, for he came into this world with his eyes wide open. He didn’t cry, nor did he whine, but merely looked around and began to take it all in for the first time. While the child took in this new world, his parented bestowed upon him the name of Conan Even Kent. Not long after, his mother took off, but Conan was never told anything beyond that. Regardless, he grew up and never seemed to change, always having a sense of curiosity for anything and everything. He was always bouncing off the walls and fiddling with anything he could get his hands on, and by his fifth birthday he had been diagnosed with ADHD. It made sense. While he may have been all over the place and getting into anything he could reach, it didn’t mean he was a necessarily bad kid, for he wasn’t. He never seemed to get angry and rarely ever cried, always got along well with his cousin Austin, and he always tried his best to follow his father’s rules and advice. As he grew older he developed an interest in skateboarding, having often driven by the skate park on his way home from school and seeing many of his friends riding around and his older neighbors doing those really cool tricks. It excited him and thus he asked his father for a skateboard on his twelfth birthday, and seeing as he usually doesn’t ask for much, Tanner decided to fulfill his wish. Needless to say, Conan was more than thankful, and took to the park with his friends to learn the ropes the following day. It took him a few months to get the hang of it, but he caught on rather quickly, and after a year or two he even learned how to do the cool tricks and flips he had seen the older kids doing when he was younger. He also began saving up his allowance to buy himself more decks, as he often liked switching around the style every so often or when he got bored of using one. He never got rid of them though, knowing he would eventually want to use it again. So far he sits at a total of four deck styles, each carefully chosen after hours and hours of wandering the store, comparing prices and the level of awesomeness. Meanwhile, as Conan only excelled in his hobbies, he struggled severely in school, His ADHD came with many benefits, leaving him more energetic than others, but it also came with drawbacks. He had a hard time focusing on things he deemed boring or tedious. When it came to Math or English it was hard for him to keep his attention on the topic at hand, his mind often drifting into his thoughts. It showed in his grades… but he still managed, and his father knew he was trying his best, Tanner was always supportive of him in these things, offering him advice to try and combat the lack of focus, and it often helped him get by alright. Nonetheless, he was still the bright bubbly boy he was through it all, and graduated with the rest of his class. Then the attack occurred, and he had to learn to battle it on his own, keeping his father’s boundless words of advice in a safe drawer in his mind. Conan, his cousin, and his father had decided to take a trip to New York City as a graduation gift for a job well done. Tanner knew his son had always wanted to see the busy streets of the City and the bright lights it bore at night. The abundant food and various tourist attractions were also a big factor, the biggest one being Central Park. Conan had learned just how incredulously large it was, and had grown fascinated at how something so large could be preserved so well in a City so big, Upon arriving, his mind still couldn’t fathom the sigh before it. And then, something else caught his eye, and it was even more unbelievable than the massive size of the park. A woman. But, something was wrong. It looked like she was morphing into what he could only assume was a bird. He was utterly confused. It took him a few weeks to wrap his head around it, but he eventually found his wits. It’s a good thing too, because the thing was barreling straight for him. Conan’s eyes went wide and he immediately turned on his heel and ran with his board in his hand, until something else grabbed him and pushed him in a new direction. It was Austin… but he looked... different. He looked like he was half a fucking goat. As they kept running, Conan opened his mouth to speak, but his cousin cut him off, saying he’d explain everything once they had lost their pursuer. Eventually, the pair lost the beast, but they remained on the move as Austin began to express what the fuck was going on. The gods. The demigods. the camp. The monsters. The choice he had to make. He was never good at those, but Conan knew damn well he didn’t want to live on the run for the rest of his life. Thus, with Austin’s help, he made his way for Long Island Sound. Life During Camp Conan has now been in camp for about six months. He has since grown accustomed to the lifestyle and has found his way around. He knows much about the different places, whether it be facts and details or just where to find a good spot to chill, and is a surprisingly good candidate for a new camper tour guide. After getting to know the camp enough to sate his curiosity, he has since spent most of his free time skating around the camp on the hardened gravel paths, as well as sprawling out in the sand of the beach or upon the steps surrounding the campfire. Conan has made a few friends along the way, including the various winged horses in the Pegasus stables. He has still yet to find his place within the camp, but is content all the same as his story continues to flesh out. Present Day Currently Conan has found himself a new acquaintance, Ellie Burns. While skating near the border he came across the girl as she arrived with her luggage in tow. He has since given her a tour of the camp and they have become fast friends. But something else lingers... a crush and the curse of Aphrodite. The goddess has placed a curse upon the camp, causing discord among couples and the like. Thus he finds himself confused over his feelings towards this girl, knowing full well that he might have just found a girl who has finally caught his fancy, while the curse proceeds to complicate things as it muddles his thoughts and feelings.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Characters